KH Final WorldCup 2010
by acchan lawliet
Summary: Bagaimana Jika para penghuni Kingdom Heart ikut partisipasi dalam WorldCup 2010..?  chap 4 final update!  mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Kingdom Heart Series by Shiro Amano & Square Enix

World Cup 2010 South Africa by FIFA

Inspiration of this fic by Reyn-kun

KH ; Final World Cup by Acchan Lawliet

YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!

Saya author baru di sini \ (^.^) /

Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya.

Mohon bantuannya.

Dan selamat membaca. )

Pertandingan Final World Cup 2010

Kingdom Team vs Organization XIII

_**SOCCER CITY STADIUM-JOHANESBURG**_

Peluit pun dibunyikan dan kick off terakhir World Cup akhirnya dimulai. Penonton yang antusias dengan perhelatan terbesar yang dilaksanakan empat tahun sekali itu bersorak sorai dan meniupkan terompet (tawon) nya dengan semangat.

Sora mengoper bola dan disambut baik oleh Riku. Tanpa ba bi bu be bo lagi, Axel langsung menghadang Riku dan berusaha merebut bola darinya.

"Ora ora ora!" teriak Axel semangat.

Tak bisa dielakan, terjadilah persaingan sengit diantara keduanya. Bola terus dimainkan Riku dengan lincahnya agar tak di rebut Axel. Begitu pun dengan Axel, terus berusaha merebut bola dari kaki Riku.

5 menit kemudian

Mereka masih saja merebutkan bola.

15 menit kemudian

Kesabaran Axel pun habis dan langsung mengeluarkan senjata andalannya begitu pula dengan Riku—mengeluarkan keyblade miliknya. Entah mengapa persaingan tadi berubah menjadi pertandingan hidup dan mati untuk mempertahankan harga diri (?).

Dan mereka melupakan bola yang tadinya mereka perebutkan.

Jambulanang : ("habis manis sepah di buang, huks!")

Sora dan Roxas yang melihat kelakuan Riku dan Axel hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Roxas : " Ape lagi.."

Dan si Jambulanang pun terlempar oleh (keybladenya) Riku ke arah gawang Organization XIII.

**Sementara itu, Demyx, di gawang Organization XIII..**

JRENG!

"C'mone, Sticht! Kita berduet menyanyikan lagu Bang Rhoma!"

Baru saja genjrengan pertamanya, Demyx sudah di kejutkan oleh semua pemain yang gencar berlari menuju arahnya. Dengan tampang cangak dia mulai berpikir 'Sedang apa mereka? Sebegitu pengennya kah minta tanda tangan sang penerus Bang Rhoma ini?'

"Demyx!Tangkap Bolanya!" Ujar Larxene pake urat.

Demyx pun sadar (akhirnya) dan segera menangkap si Jambulanang yang sudah terjun bebas ke arah gawangnya. Dengan cantik dia menangkap jambulanang tersebut, menaruh di bawah kakinya dan tidak lupa dia menggenjreng sitarnya.

JRENG!

"Masih cepat seribu tahun lagi untuk mencetak angka di gawang ku!" ucap Demyx

(sombong lu!)

Bola pun di tendang Demyx dan Roxas menyambutnya.

"Serangan balik! Kekuatan penuh!" teriak Roxas penuh semangat.

Roxas pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Dia langsung menggiring bola jambulanang tersebut dengan semangat 45-nya. Dia pun melewati Auron, Cid dan Hayner dengan mudahnya. Saat ingin melewati pertahanan terakhir Kingdom Team, dia terhenyak ketika sebilah pedang terhunus—bukan hanya satu, namun dua!—ke arahnya dan saat dia menengadah, Sepirouth dan Cloud tersenyum—setan—kepadanya.

"Serahkan bola itu atau mati.." ucap Sepirouth.

Lagu One Winged Angel pun membahana di seluruh stadion.

"Seharusnya itu menjadi ucapanku!" tukas Cloud.

"Hh..!Cloud, kau bisanya hanya mengkopi saja!" ucap Sepirouth.

"Itu juga seharusnya jadi ucapanku!"

Tiba-tiba urat di kepala Sepirouth muncul, "Kau menantangku ya!"

"Huh!Siapa takut!"

Dan terjadilah pertarungan hidup dan mati—untuk kedua kalinya—dalam pertandingan. Mereka melupakan Roxas dan niat mereka untuk merebut jambulanang. Roxas segera pindah haluan dan menghindari mereka berdua yang sedang bertarung.

'Jauh-jauh deh kalo tuh orang lagi brantem, bisa-bisa gue yang kena imbasnya,' batin Roxas. 'Yosh!Rintangan terakhir tinggal si penjaga gawang,'

Saat dia sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk menembak, kegiatan tersebut mendadak berhenti. Roxas cengo melihat apa yang terjadi pada gawang Kingdom Team.

"Ape lagi!" teriak Roxas. "Kenapa gawangnya di tutupin shield segede gaban!"

Si penjaga gawang—yang adalah Goofy—hanya tersenyum setan.

"Ini tak bisa di selesaikan dengan cara normal," Roxas pun mengeluarkan keyblade Oathkeeper dan Oblivion nya lalu menyerang pertahanan yang di ciptakan Goofy. Dalam hitungan detik pertahanan tersebut runtuh dan Roxas langsung menendang jambulanang dengan kekuatan penuh. Saat jambulanang hampir bersarang di sudut kiri atas gawang Kingdom Team, tiba-tiba bola tersebut berbelok dan keluar.

Roxas cengo melihat hal tersebut terjadi. Tidak jauh di belakangnya Sora bersorak senang.

"Good job, Donald!" ucap Sora.

"Hehehehehe!Tenang saja udah gue jampe-jampe tuh gawang!"

(what the..?)

**TBC**

Haiiyyaaaahhhhhhh! Jadi juga fic pertamaku ini. Maap aku bikin bersambung coz aku agal gag PD buatnya..

Maap aku bikin semuanya jadi OOC dan agak sedikit aneh..

Aku kurang begitu ahli dibidang humor tapi aku mau coba aja bikin fic dengan genre humor. Pasti garing kan..? maap ya.. padahal kalo di kepala aku bisa bayangin n ketawa-ketawa sendiri tapi pas direalisasikan ke tulisan rasanya sulit dan aneh..

So, R&R ya.. Onegaishimasu *mengatupkan tangan*

Kalo ada yang review nanti aku terusin..

Maap banget udah publish fic yang gaje, abal, aneh dan lebay *membungkuk dalam-dalam*

Yang udah mau baca makasih..

Yang ngasih review (kalo ada) benar-benar makasih..

Yang ngasih Flame *lirik kiri-kanan* juga gag apa-apa kok, tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya, maklum author baru..

Hehehehehe… (ngarep)

*di iket ama author laennya terus di cemplungin ke teluk Tokyo*


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Kingdom Heart Series by Shiro Amano & Square Enix**

**World Cup 2010 South Africa by FIFA**

**Inspiration of this fic by Reyn-kun Walker**

**Halo semuanya! Aku mau lanjutin fic aku yang gaje neh..**

**Maaf ya kalo lama coz ada insiden. Aku sempet keilangan save-an fic aku gara-gara FD kena virus (T.T)**

**Arigatou para senpai yang udah mau review fic gaje aku..**

**Love u all! *pelukpeluk***

***ditendang senpai***

**Yasudah! Mari kita simak lanjutan pertandingannya!**

**Special thanks for sorokulover, Eltrish, Reyn-kun Walker, Sharaemon, Ran Uchiha, Ventus Hikari, cuttiecatz, RolicARIA dan ESA 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil'**

**Please enjoy this fic (^^,)**

Sementara itu di pelataran stadion..

"Great job, Donald!" teriak Yuna, Riku dan Pain sambil mengangkat pom pom-nya. Mereka terus menyebut nama Donald dengan gaya cheerleader khas mereka.

"Ganbatte nee, Riku, Sora!" teriak Kairi yang (juga) Cheerleader Kingdom Team.

Lalu di lapangan..

"Enak sekali mereka!Punya cewek-cewek untuk dijadikan cheerleader!" ucap Vexen kesal.

"Sudahlah, kita juga punya kok!" sahut Marluxia sambil menunjuk ke arah pelataran stadion pendukung Organization XIII.

Mata Vexen mengikuti arah tangan Marluxia, dan..

GUBRAAKK!

Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia menggosok-gosok matanya dengan kasar. Dipelataran pendukung Organization XIII, ada Namine yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya (ya iyalah!masa ngelambain kaki!) dan Xigbar dengan pakaian a la cheerleader—tanktop yang panjangnya nggak nyampe udel plus rok mini—berwarna merah muda, dan tidak lupa juga pompom merah mudanya.

"Kenapa harus dia?" teriak Vexen jijay. "Memangnya di organisasi kita tidak ada perempuannya!" tambahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Larxene.

"Meneketehe.." jawab Marluxia malas-malasan. "Ini semua sudah di atur oleh Xemnas—pelatih kita."

"What the.." ucapan Vexen menggantung karena dia tidak mau berurusan dengan pelatih mereka—Xemnas. Di liriknya lagi Xigbar—yang sedang loncat-loncat ria menyemangati Organization XIII—dengan pandangan jijiknya dan bergumam, "Sebaiknya Xemnas mendatangi Hikaru Utada!"

Xigbar—yang seperti itu—bagi Vexen adalah sebuah kutukan.

xxXxx

Tendangan sudut diwakili oleh Lexaeus dan disundul oleh Diz menjauh dari gawang Kingdom Team. Sundulan tersebut diterima oleh Hayner dan menendang nya kembali menuju Sora yang berada di daerah lawan. Namun tendangan Hayner dapat di patahkan oleh Saix dan mengopernya langsung ke Axel yang sedang bebas—tidak di jaga siapa-siapa.

Axel menerima operan dari Saix, dan tiba-tiba dia membakar jambulanang tersebut. Semua mata menatap horror apa yang dilakukannya dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Larxene.

"Lihat nih, gue ke Bali kemaren ama Cristiano Ronaldho buat belajar bola api!" sahut Axel berapi-api. Dan dengan lancarnya dia menerobos pertahanan Kingdom Team.

"Bah! Ada-ada saja cara dia!" ujar Lexaeus.

"Wasit! Bukankah itu pelanggaran?" protes Riku.

Yang dipanggil wasit—mas Jack Sparrow—menjawab, "Ehm, aku rasa tidak."

Dengan gaya khas-nya—tangan terangkat sebelah layaknya banci taman lawang—Jack Sparrow meninggalkan Riku sambil sesekali menengok kompasnya. (Lho kok, kompas sih! Bukannya jam!)

"Ora Ora Ora!" Axel seperti di atas angin—tidak ada yang mencoba menghentikannya. (ya iyalah! Mana ada yang mau ngerebut bola yang kebakar!). Tapi dalam perjalanannya menuju kotak penalty, Axel terjatuh. Hayner sukses membuatmya terjatuh dengan men-sliding kaki Axel.

"Tak bisa hentikan bolanya, hentikan saja orangnya!" ucap Hayner sambil nyengir kuda.

"Donald! Sihir air!" perintah Sora dari kejauhan.

"Zexion, hentikan bebek itu!" ujar Axel geram dan langsung menendang Jambulanang yang sempat terbengkalai.

Tanpa diduga, Cloud menghentikan laju bola tersebut menggunakan pedangnya.

"Tak bisa pake kaki, pake saja senjata kalian," ucapnya. Dan jambulanang berbalik lurus menuju gawang Organization XII.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa mengkopi ucapanku!" ujar Cloud sombong.

"Iyelah…" sahut Sepirouth malas-malasan. "Males amat gue kopi ucapan lo," tambahnya.

Merasa tersinggung Cloud menghunuskan pedangnya dan menyerang Sepirouth. Sepirouth pun menyambut tantangan Cloud dengan senyum setan.

Sementara Goofy hanya menguap bosan melihat mereka bertempur lagi.

xxXxx

Demyx yang sedang asyik mencari kunci lagunya Kangen Band yang berjudul Yolanda tiba-tiba disambit oleh Xaldin menggunakan tombaknya.

"Buset dah! Ape lagi sih! Emang lo kira gue jambu apa disodok-sodok pake galah!" ujar Demyx kesal karena kesenangannya terganggu.

"Enak aja! Tombak sakti gue dibilang galah yang buat ngambil jambu!" sahut Xaldin tidak terima.

"Terus botol aqua yang di ujung tombak lo apaan? Hiasan?" ucap Demyx tak mau kalah.

"Hehehe.." dengan tampang Innocent-nya, Xaldin memasukkan tombak—maksudnya galah—nya ke dalam lubang telinganya. Melihat itu, Demyx berdecak kagum.

"Uuoohh! Lo ada keturunan Sun Go Kong, ya!"

Xaldin sweatdrop. Dan tiba-tiba kepala Xaldin terbentur jambulanang terbakar hasil perbuatan Axel. Karena terbentur kepala Xaldin, alhasil jambulanang tersebut keluar dari lapangan.

'_Kenapa harus gue sih yang kena! Kan gue mau peringatin si Demyx!'_ batin Xaldin.

Xaldin bangun dari jatuhnya dan mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang terbentur tadi. Dia meringis kesakitan dan dalam hati dia bersyukur karena bola yang terbakar tadi tidak membakar rambut gimbal dan jambang kesayangannya. Dia dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika bola tadi membakar rambut dan jambangnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya merinding setengah hidup, eh setengah mati.

Di gawang, Demyx tertawa terbahak-bahak—sampai guling-gulingan—melihat kejadian tadi yang durasinya tidak sampai satu menit. Jauh dari mereka, Axel juga tertawa ngakak hingga bercucuran air mata dan Xemnas, harus di opname karena kebanyakan tertawa.

xxXxx

Tendangan sudut dari Kingdom Team diwakili oleh Auron. Dilihatnya teman-teman dari Kingdom Team tengah beradu dengan pemain dari Organization XIII dalam memposisikan diri. Sora tengah sikut-menyikut dengan Vexen, Leon dan Marluxia sedang tarik-tarikan baju, Riku sedang kerepotan menghindari galahnya Xaldin. Auron sempat berpikir siapa yang akan menerima bola sementara yang lainnya sedang asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing (?).

Seperti menemukan setitik cahaya dalam kegelapan, Auron melihat Cid tidak dijaga. Auron sedikit aneh melihat Cid hanya duduk-duduk gaje sementara yang lainnya sedang berkutat dengan lawannya masing-masing. Dan Auron sweatdrop melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Cid—sedang memainkan monopoli dengan Luxord, sang gambler!

Auron pun menendang frustasi dan hal itu membuat jambulanang mendarat di sisi luar lapangan lainnya—out.

"Kau menendang ke arah mana, sih?" protes Sora.

"Aargh! Lama-lama bisa gila gue!" teriak Auron tidak mempedulikan protesan Sora.

xxXxx

Pertandingan semakin panas ketika mendekati menit-menit terakhir babak pertama. Skor pun masih seimbang, 0-0. Penontong terus bersorak sorai menyemangati tim mereka masing-masing. YuRiPa + Kairi terus menunjukan kebolehan mereka dalam hal cheerleading. Begitu juga dengan Namine yang berduet dengan Xigbar.

Peluit tanda berakhirnya babak pertama di bunyikan oleh sang wasit—mas jack sparrow—setelah Demyx menangkis bola yang dikirim Leon menggunakan sitarnya.

JRENG!

Demyx menggenjreng sitarnya karena berhasil menghalau bola jambulanang tersebut dan berduet dengan sticht (lagi?) menyanyikan lagu Bang Rhoma—Judi!

**TBC**

**Akhirnya apdet chap 2!**

**Hhuhuhuhuuhuhu *nangis gaje karena terharu***

**Maap banget ya yang udah lama nunggu apdetan fic aku yang gaje ini.**

**Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada yang udah review fic aku.**

**Jadi seneng deh ^_^**

**Review kalian buat aku semangat untuk ngelanjutinnya lagi!**

**Dan untuk chap 2 ini, aku buat bersambung lagi… *di lempar botol***

**Bagaimanakah…? Anehkah…? Garingkah…?**

**Saya tunggu reviewnya lagi ya… *di slapped coz kebanyakkan minta***

**Ja, mind to R&R…?**

**Balesan review :**

**Aku di sini mau bales review dari anonymous reader. Yang punya account, aku kirim lewat pms aja ya…**

**Sharaemon : Tim Sora namanya Kingdom Team dan tim Roxas namanya tetep Organization XIII. Duh sayangnya bang Xemnas saya jadikan pelatih (karena saya bingung siapa pelatih dari Organization XIII maka dari itu saya jadikan Xemnas sebagai pelatih dikarenakan dia adalah ketua Organization XIII). Maaf ya kalau sedikit mengecewakan, tapi tetep baca fic saya karena saya akan berusaha untuk mengganti kekecewaan anda! *di slapped sharaemon***

**Hehehehe..**

**Arigatou udah mau baca fic aku..**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Kingdom Heart Series by Shiro Amano, Square Enix & Disney**

**World Cup 2010 South Africa by FIFA**

**Inspiration of this fic by Reyn-kun Walker**

**Hai hai! Acchan Lawliet balik lagi!**

**Maaf yang nunggu lama apdetan fic aku. Karena sudah ku apdet dan tanpa mengurangi permohonan maafku, silahkan baca lanjutan fic aku yang gaje ini!**

**Special Thanks to Reyn-kun Walker, Ventus Hikari, RoalicARIA, tantanium, ESA 'Yaoi Incest Pedofil', CornellDeacon dan merlin  
**

**Please, enjoy this fic (^^)**

**Kingdom Team – Menit Istirahat**

Mereka langsung meminum air mineral dengan ganasnya dan mengelap keringat mereka masing-masing. Hanya Cloud dan Sephiroth yang kegiatannya sedikit berbeda -mengobati luka-luka hasil pertempuran mereka tadi. Benar, mereka terus bertempur hingga menit terakhir babak pertama. Yang anehnya, hal-hal tersebut tidak dijadikan sebagai pelanggaran oleh wasit.

(Baka!Yang milih Jack Sparrow jadi wasit siapa!)

*Author di lempar pake panci*

Kemudian, King Mickey -pelatih Kingdom Team- datang dengan menenteng Gold Keyblade di tangan kanannya. Tanpa ba bi bu be bo, dia menjitak -dengan gold keybladenya- kepala Sephiroth dan Cloud.

(what the..? Sephiroth di jitak!)

"Okey teman-teman, pertandingan baru saja di mulai!" ujar King Mickey dengan logat Disney-nya.

'Pale lo baru di mulai!Liat nih gue udah babak belur!' batin Cloud dan Sephiroth berbarengan sambil menatap wajah pelatihnya yang mirip tikus.

(Lah, emang si King Mickey ntu tikus!)

"Pelatih, ijinkan saya bicara!" ujar Cloud sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, Cloud..?" sahut King Mickey.

"Tolong keluarkan kakek ini (menunjuk Sephiroth) dari formasi. Kurasa dia tidak berguna!"

"Sialan lu ngatain gue kakek-kakek! Nantang berantem lagi lo!" tukas Sephiroth dengan urat-urat wajah yang sudah keluar.

"Siapa takut!" sahut Cloud menjawab tantangan Sephiroth.

"Sudah-sudah kalian berdua," ujar King Mickey sambil menjitak (lagi!) kepala mereka berdua. "Tidak ada yang dikeluarkan dan formasi tetap seperti ini."

Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Ada yang bersiul-siul jahil. Tapi tidak bagi Cloud dan Sepirouth. Bermuka masam.

xxXxx

**Organization XIII – Menit Istirahat**

Demyx masih saja bergenjreng ria dengan Sticth dan menyanyikan lagunya Bang Rhoma –Begadang- dan me-remixnya dengan lagu Yolanda milik kangen Band dengan semangatnya. Sementara itu, Xion, manager Organization XIII sedang sibuk membagikan handuk kepada yang lain.

Saix yang sedang asyik dengan lamunannya di sadarkan oleh Luxord yang mengajaknya bermain kartu.

"Oi, kita main kartu yuk!Daripada bengong gitu kayak sapi ompong!"

"Dasar gambler!Tidak, lain kali saja. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." tolak Saix.

"Hm, memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Cara berpikir Xemnas.."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia..? Ada yang aneh..?"

"Ini masalah Xigbar. Kenapa dia …" Saix tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena disela oleh Vexen.

"Jadi cheerleader gitu?"

Saix hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Haahh.." Vexen menghela nafasnya. "Bahkan kaki tangannya Xemnas pun mempertanyakan hal itu!"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan hal itu!" sahut Axel sambil membakar handuk yang dibagikan Xion tadi.

(dasar! mentang-mentang berelemen api!)

"Ya, betul juga apa yang dikatakannya. Mungkin sudah panggilan dari hatinya Xigbar ingin berpenampilan seperti itu," timpal Zexion sekenanya.

Lexaeus yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan rubiknya tertawa keras dan tanpa di sadari dia membuat bumi bergonjang-ganjing.

"Oi Oi, biasa aja dong kalo ketawa!" Protes Axel.

xxXxx

**Pertandingan Kedua**

Pluit pun di bunyikan oleh mas Jack Sparrow dan bola berada di pihak Organization XIII. Kali ini Axel yang menggiring bola ke arah lawan setelah menerima operan dari Roxas. Begitu juga dengan Saix, Larxene, Lexeaus, dan Zexion yang ikut menerobos daerah lawan.

Dengan gece-nya Riku menghadang Axel, namun Axel sudah mengoper bola tersebut ke arah Larxene. Sebenarnya dia mau saja menerima tantangan Riku (lagi!). Namun dia sudah di peringatkan Marluxia, bahwa kekerasan tidak menyelesaikan apa-apa.

"Good pass, Axel!" ucap Larxene.

"Kenapa wanita di perbolehkan ikut?" protes Riku yang baru sadar bahwa Larxene ikut pertandingan. (selama ini kemana aja mas?)

"Tidak ada peraturan wanita tidak di perbolehkan ikut, 'kan -seenggaknya dalam cerita ini!" jawab Axel. Dan Axel pun melengos pergi, meninggalkan Riku dengan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"Zexion!Gunakan ilusi mu untuk mengelabui bebek sialan ini!" ujar Larxene.

Tanpa basha-bishi (?) lagi, Zexion segera menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai master ilusi untuk mengelabui Donald.

Yak! Master ilusi vs Penyihir kerajaan dimulai!

Namun Donald sedikit lengah karena pikirannya terbagi dua -melawan Zexion dan berusaha merebut bola dari Larxene- sehingga dia sukses terkena ilusi yang diluncurkan oleh Zexion. Alhasil, Donald bertingkah aneh dan nggak karuan.

Larxene yang senang akhirnya terbebas dari bebek sialan (baginya) itu langsung tancap gas. Melihat hal itu Cid mencoba mengejarnya dan menghimpit Larxene dari arah kanan sehingga Larxene 'sedikit' terpental. Bola pun direbut oleh Cid dan langsung mengopernya ke Leon.

"Kau…" ucap Larxene. "Beraninya kau menyakiti wanita!"

Tiba-tiba Larxene menyerang Cid menggunakan senjatanya dengan brutal. Dan mereka pun tidak bisa menghindari pertempuran.

Leon dengan gesitnya membawa bola dan melewati Lexeaus. Untuk jaga-jaga dia menggiring bola sambil menggenggam pedangnya -takut diserang tiba-tiba seperti Cid.

Marluxia yang kebetulan di posisi wing bek langsung menghadang laju Leon. Langsung di oper nya jambulanang tersebut oleh Leon ke arah Auron yang tidak jauh darinya. Namun hal tersebut dapat dipatahkan oleh Marluxia dengan menyambit jambulanang menggunakan senjatanya. Dan dengan sukses bola tersebut berbalik arah, menuju daerah Kingdom Team.

"Gila lo! Bolanya disambit tapi kagak kebelah dua!" ujar Leon tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," ucap Marluxia. Dia berjalan mendekati Leon dan memberinya setangkai bunga mawar.

"Untukmu yang telah memuji keahlianku."

Namun Leon menolaknya.

"No!Aku patah hati!Padahal aku menyukaimu, Squall Leonhart!" rintih Marluxia.

(Wait! Kenapa ada yaoi nya!)

*Author sukses di gebukin massa*

Author : iye lah, nak saya ganti ceritanye (dengan logatnya si mail)

*mari kita back adegan tadi*

"Untukmu yang telah memuji keahlianku."

Namun Leon menolaknya.

"Hh! Kau tak mengerti indahnya bunga ini…" ucapnya lesu.

'Sarap lo! Sempet-sempetnya lo bawa-bawa tuh mawar!' batin Leon tak habis pikir.

Lexeaus menerima bola tersebut.

"Sekarang saatnya gue unjuk gigi!" ucapnya. Dan benar saja, dia langsung membuat bumi bergonjang-ganjing. Seluruh isi stadion rusuh dibuatnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu dia berlari menggiring bola dan langsung menembakkan jambulanang ke arah gawang lawan.

Bola yang dikiranya akan menjadi gol pertama pada pertandingan ini malah membentur tiang gawang. Saat bola keluar lapangan, bumi yang gonjang-ganjing tadi berhenti. Kingdom Team dapat bernafas lega karena gawangnya tidak jadi kejebolan. Begitu juga King Mickey yang sempat mengira jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak jika jambulanang tadi bersarang di gawang tim asuhan dirinya.

Lain halnya dengan Xemnas, dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan lehernya -seperti Tina Toon yang sedang nyanyi bolo-bolo- dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Zexion segera memukul Lexeaus dengan tangan kosong.

"Baka!Kau mau membunuh kami semua!"

"Bah!Kenapa kau marah-marah!Seperti perempuan saja lah kau!" jawab Lexeaus kental dengan logat Medannya.

Dan pukulan kedua memdarat di kepala Lexeaus dengan mulusnya.

Pertandingan pun dimulai kembali. Goofy menendang bola dan melayang jauh ke daerah Organization XIII. Sora pun menerima bola menggunakan dadanya.

"Sekarang Donald!" seru Sora.

Donald yang masih sedikit pusing akibat ilusi yang diberikan Zexion tadi -plus goncangan yang dibuat oleh Lexeaus- menyusul Sora yang sudah hampir dekat dengan gawang lawan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Donald merapal beberapa mantera dan…

WHUS!

WISDOM FORM mode ON

Sora pun langsung memanfaatkan hal itu dan mengepot-ngepot ria sambil menggiring bola menggunakan keyblade (?)

Lalu dia menembakan bola tersebut dengan kecepatan 1000 km/h ke arah gawang dan..

GGGGOOOLLLLLLLL!

Penonton riuh, King Mickey jingkrak-jingkrakkan di sisi lapangan, YuRiPa + Kairi makin semangat memainkan pompom-nya dan meneriakkan nama Sora. Semuanya menyambut gembira gol tersebut.

Kecuali Organization XII.

Apa sih yang dilakukan Demyx! Kenapa sampe kejebolan gitu!

Begitulah batin beberapa pemain dari Organization XII yang berada di daerah depan

*mari kita flashback*

Gawang Organization XIII

Demyx yang sudah mulai bosan dengan permainan ini mulai menguap dan mengabaikan Sticth yang masih menggenjreng gitarnya. Luxord yang mulai bosan juga mengambil kartu-kartu remi dari dalam kantong celananya. Melihat Demyx yang juga bosan -sedang berjongkok jongkok gaje sambil makanin rumput lapangan- mengajaknya bermain kartu.

'Daripada bengong..' batin Demyx. Dia pun menyambut ajakan Luxord dan mulai bermain kartu dengannya di depan gawang.

Sementara itu…

Donald yang masih sedikit pusing akibat ilusi yang diberikan Zexion tadi plus goncangan yang dibuat oleh Lexeaus menyusul Sora yang sudah hampir dekat dengan gawang lawan. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Donald merapal beberapa mantera dan…

WHUS!

WISDOM FORM mode ON

Sora pun langsung memanfaatkan hal itu dan mengepot-ngepot ria sambil menggiring bola menggunakan keyblade (?)

Lalu dia menembakan bola tersebeut dengan kecepatn 320 km/h ke arah gawang dan..

GGGGOOOLLLLLLLL!

Demyx langsung menoleh ke arah gawangnya dan melihat jambulanang kini bersarang di gawangnya.

"TIDAK!" erangnya sambil menggenjreng sitar. "SUNG-GUH TER-LA-LU!"

Luxord yang tidak percaya bahwa mereka baru saja kebobolan angka hanya menggelang-geleng kepala sambil mengocok ulang kartu-kartunya.

*mari kita lihat reaksi dari Organization XIII*

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" teriak Larxene.

"Nasi sudah menjadi bubur," ucap Marluxia sambil menggigit setangkai mawar.

Vexen sibuk dengan ramuan-ramuan untuk meracuni Demyx.

Axel sudah siap untuk membakar Demyx.

Zexion sudah merapal beberapa mantra untuk menyantet Demyx.

Saix sudah dalam keadaan berserk untuk menghajar Demyx.

Lexaeus sudah siap mengubur Demyx hidup-hidup.

Xigbar yang berpenampilan 'cute' itu mulai bertampang garang dan menembak Demyx dengan senjatanya.

Dan Xemnas mengirim death glare ke arah Demyx.

Roxas yang merasa dirinya waras memegang dahinya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang pening.

'_Akrgh! Apa salahku tuhan! Harus kejebak dalam situasi seperti ini!'_ batin Roxas yang sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri.

xxXxx

Selesai mengirim death glare ke arah Demyx, Xemnas duduk dan menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Xion, sudah saatnya kita mengeluarkan senjata rahasia," ucap Xemnas.

Xion yang sedari tadi terbengong-bengong ria melihat gawang tim-nya kejebolan segera mengangguk gugup dan berlari meninggalkan Xemnas. Sedangkan Demyx sudah terkapar dengan tidak elitnya karena dikirimi banyak 'hadiah' dari teman-temannya, pelatihnya dan cheerleader imitasi pendukung tim-nya. Namun Xemnas tidak ada niat mengganti Demyx karena alasan tidak ada pemain cadangan. Tak lama kemudian Xion datang dengan membawa kotak yang diselimuti kain hitam. Ditaruhnya dengan hati-hati oleh Xion di samping Xemnas dan Xemnas langsung menyingkap kain yang menutupinya.

SRAK!

Ternyata kotak tersebut berisikan seekor gurita. Gurita yang tidak terlalu besar dan kalau tidak tahu apa peran gurita tersebut, Xion ingin sekali membawanya pulang dan menjadikan gurita itu sebagai bahan takoyakinya nanti. Namun ia tahu gurita tersebut sangat istimewa karena untuk mendapatkannya, dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Ya, gurita tersebut adalah gurita yang terkenal selama World Cup berlangsung. Gurita tersebut bernama PAUL yang didatangkan ( baca: dicolong ) Xion dari Jerman.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Paul si gurita yang jago ngeramal…?" Tanya Xemnas.

Xion mengangguk mantap.

"Ambilkan makanannya!" perintah Xemnas.

Xion mengambil dua buah kotak yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari akuariumnya Paul yang berisikan makanan dengan masing-masing kotak telah diberi tulisan ORGANIZATION XIII dan KINGDOM TEAM. Di kotak yang bertuliskan ORGANIZATION XIII diisi dengan tiram yang kualitasnya sangat bagus yang Xion ambil langsung dari laut sementara di kotak yang bertuliskan KINGDOM TEAM diisi dengan kerang ijo yang sebelumnya telah diberi pewarna karena kata penjualnya diberi pewarna agar kelihatan menarik. Ya, Xion membeli kerang ijo tersebut di pedagang kerang di Muara Angke.

Xemnas menerima kotak-kotak tersebut dan menceburkan ke aquarium bersamaan. Paul yang kebetulan laper ingin sekali melahap dua-duanya, tapi ia tahu ia harus memilih salah satu dari kotak tersebut. Dia pun bingung harus memilih yang mana dan alhasil dia hanya muter-muter gaje dalam aquarium. Xemnas yang bete nungguin si Paul beraksi mengirim tatapan menyeramkan ke arah Paul dan Paul yang mengartikan pandangan Xemnas sebagai 'Cepet-lo-pilih-daripada-gue-jadiin-takoyaki' langsung memilih salah satu kotak tersebut.

Dan hal itu membuat Xemnas dan Xion melongo.

**TBC**

**Bersambung lagi! Habisnya idenya mentok nih!**

**Ehm, aku baru sadar kalau tulisan namanya om Sepphi di chapter-ku sebelumnya salah.**

**Waah! Maapkan aku om Sepphi! *membungkuk dalam-dalam***

**Sephiroth : enak aje lu manggil gue om!**

***Author sukses di sambit pedangnya om Sepphi***

**Seperti biasanya, saya akan membalas review dari anonymous reader dan yang punya akun, saya balas lewat PMs.**

**tantanium : wah, saya malahan tidak pernah maen KH yang versi GBA karena saya nggak punya GBA… *info gag penting***

**Hehehehe…**

**Shankyuu sudah baca fic gaje saya, dan tetep ikutin perkembangannya ya…**

**Merlin : ada kok, nih udah saya apdet chap 3-nya!**

**Thanks udah baca fic saya ^^,**

**Nah nah, siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya dan apa yang terjadi dengan Paul Si Gurita Yang Jago Ngeramal?**

**Nantikan di chapter berikutnya *halah***

**Bagi yang punya ide dan usul, silahkan tuangkan ide dan usul kalian di review (^^)**

**So, mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : Kingdom Heart Series by Shiro Amano, Square Enix & Disney**

**World Cup 2010 South Africa by FIFA**

**Inspiration of this fic by Reyn-kun Walker**

**Apdeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttt! *Treak-treak gaje pake TOA***

**Maafkan diriku yang laammmaaaaaaaaaaaa apdet fic ini!**

**Maaf ya! *membungkuk dalam-dalam***

**Jangan lempar saya pake roxas *geplaked***

**Baiklah kita mulai saja!**

* * *

Pertandingan di lanjutkan setelah Demyx diberi beberapa ramuan yang dibeli paramedis di moogle yang kebetulan sedang berjualan. Demyx yang sudah sehat walafiat hanya duduk-duduk gaje sambil menyilangkan kaki di depan gawang sambil makan ramen. *dapet ramen darimana, dem?* Sebagai pengganti dirinya, dia membuat klon dirinya sendiri dari air untuk berjaga di sepanjang gawang -Demyx membuat klon dirinya sendiri sebanyak sepuluh!

Sticht yang tidak diajak maen gitar lagi oleh Demyx merubah haluannya menjadi maen gaple dengan Luxord tidak jauh dari tempat Demyx yang sedang makan ramen. Ingin sekali dia gabung dengan Sticht dan Luxord, tapi dia tidak mau merasakan 'hadiah' untuk kedua kalinya.

**At Goofy side...**

Goofy merasa jenuh. Sungguh. Dia sudah tidak berminat dengan pertandingan ini. Semua serangan hanya terjadi di sekitar lapangan tengah dan daerah lawan, hanya sesekali bola sampai di kotak penaltinya dan kembali lagi ke daerah lawan. Tendangan sudut pun juga jarang mampir. Di tambah pertengkaran antara Sephiroth dan Cloud yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dia pun menguap bosan. Ingin sekali dia meninggalkan gawangnya dan pergi tidur tetapi dia juga tidak mau di pecat King Mickey sebagai ksatria kerajaan. Dia juga sudah capek memainkan shield-nya untuk sekedar membunuh waktu. Dari mengubah shield-nya menjadi panci dan merebus indomie di depan gawang, sampai diubahnya shield tersebut menjadi rebanaan dan mulai ber-sholawat gaje di tengah pertandingan (?). Akhirnya Goofy mengembalikan bentuk shield-nya seperti semula.

"Hoaaaamh," Goofy menguap.

Goofy sudah kehabisan akal hanya sekedar untuk membunuh waktu sampai ia melihat moogle yang kebetulan lewat di bangku penonton di belakang gawangnya.

"Cangcimen, cangcimen! Kacang, kuaci, permen!" teriak moogle pake TOA untuk menarik para pembeli.

"Hoi, bang! Ane mau beli dong!" panggil Goofy.

Dihampirilah Goofy dan moogle -dengan semangat mahasiswa yang sedang berorasi di depan gedung DPR- langsung menawarkan beberapa barang jualannya.

"Mau beli apa, bang? Tissu, permen, kacang, kuaci, rokok, tabung gas, lemari, piring, televise, kipas angin apa mau beli pulsa?"

Goofy yang mendengar cerocotan si moogle langsung sweatdrop kuadrat. Perasaan tuh moogle tadi tereak-tereak jual cangcimen doang deh.

"Lu beneran jual barang-barang kayak gitu?" tanya Goofy.

"Oh, tentu saja bang! Barang-barang yang laen ada di mobil losbak di depan stadion. Saya disini cuma jadi calo aja, sodara hasil cloning saya yang jualan," jawab si moogle mantap.

Goofy langsung sweatdrop pangkat tiga.

"Jadi abang mau beli apa?" tanya si moogle nggak sabaran.

"Kacang aje goceng sama mijonnya, ane haus neh," sahut Goofy.

Terjadilah transaksi jual beli diantara mereka. Moogle segera pergi dan melanjutkan jualannya setelah Goofy memberi selembar uang sepuluh ribuan baru. Dan dengan ganasnya, Goofy meminum mijonnya hingga tersisa seperempatnya saja. Dan dia langsung memakan kacangnya sambil menonton pergulatan antara Sephiroth dan Cloud.

"Kurang ajar kau, Cloud!" teriak Sephirouth pake urat.

Tidak sengaja saat pertarungan tadi, Cloud memotong rambut Sephiroth. Rambut panjangnya yang seperti iklan sunsilk itu kini jadi model shaggy yang tidak beraturan.

"Siapa suruh lo kagak iket tuh rambut?" sahut Cloud tidak mau kalah.

"Lo gimana sih! Gue udah kontrak ama produk perawatan rambut! Kalo rambut gue jadi aneh begini nanti gue di suruh bayar ganti rugi dan nggak jadi bintang iklan lagi!" tereak Sephitroth dengan lebaynya.

Cloud yang mendengar rintihan nggak guna Sephiroth langsung sweatdrop dan melempar pedangnya ke arah om sepphy.

"Najis! Lebay lo!" protes Cloud.

Sephiroth yang tadi tereak-tereak lebay karena potongan rambut barunya langsung diam begitu Cloud melempar pedangnya yang berhasil nancep di kepalanya dan Cloud yang mengatakan kata 'najis'.

"Tadi lo bilang apa?" ucap Sephiroth dengan intonasi yang di turunkan dua oktaf dan pandangan mata seperti orang yang bernafsu untuk menyembelih hewan kurban.

Cloud yang menyadari ada hal yang super duper gawat di depannya hanya menelan ludah. Diacungkannya pedang yang lainnya ke arah Sephiroth dan berdoa kilat di dalam hatinya agar Sephiroth masih dalam mode banci.

"Err, lo keren deh rambut lo kayak gitu," ujar Cloud. Padahal mah dalam hati si Cloud ngejek abis-abisan tuh rambut Sephiroth.

"_Jelek banget sih lu! Sekarang yang paling ganteng gue akhirnya!"_

Begitulah teriakan batin Cloud yang mengejek Sephiroth. Tapi kesenangan yang dirasa Cloud -menari di atas penderitaan Sephiroth- tidak berlangsung lama karena Sephiroth sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan siap untuk membantai Cloud. Goofy yang menjadi penonton setia pertengkaran mereka –yang bagi Goofy seperti pertengkaran suami-istri yang ribut mau poligami- langsung melempari mereka dengan kulit kacang. *ett dah, mas! Emangnya mereka gajah ya, dilempari (kulit) kacang gitu*

"Woi, penjaga gawang!Ngapain lu ngelempar kacang ke gue!" tereak Sephiroth dan Cloud berbarengan.

"Ett dah, kompak gitu marah-marahnya," tukas Goofy santai dan tidak menyadari hawa membunuh dari korban pelemparan kacang yang dilakukannya. "Jangan berantem mulu napa, bosen ane ngeliat ente-ente pada berantem!Mending damai terus tenaga ente-ente pada disimpen buat nanti ngadepin Organization XIII."

Mereka berdua terdiam mendengar ucapan Goofy. Apa yang diucapkan Goofy memang ada benarnya juga. Sekarang sedang pertandingan sepak bola, urusan berantem, perang, atau apalah bisa nanti-nanti.

Saat Sephiroth sedang asyik tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, Cloud yang berada di sampingnya diam-diam berjalan mengendap-endap menghampiri Sephiroth. Bukan untuk memeluk atau menciumnya secara tiba-tiba dan membabi buta, melainkan dirinya ingin mencabut pedang yang masih nancep di kepala Sephiroth yang sekarang malah menghasilkan sungai warna merah di muka Sephiroth. Untungnya Sephiroth terlalu lemot untuk menyadari kalo dirinya sedang kehilangan banyak darah.

Cloud berhenti satu meter dari tempat berdiri Sephiroth. Baru saja perang yang untuk kesekian kali tertunda akibat campur tangan Goofy sang penjaga gawang, dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia tiba-tiba mengambil pedangnya secara paksa dan mengagetkan Sephiroth yang sekarang sedang melamun hingga air liurnya menetes secara continous. Tiba-tiba terpikir satu ide yang bagi Cloud sangat-sangat cemerlang. Dia merogoh kantong celananya mencari benda yang akan menyelamatkan dirinya, setelah dia menemukannya dia memegang erat-erat benda itu dan mulai mendekati Sephiroth. Ditepuknya pundak Sephiroth dan Sephirtoh menoleh ke arah Cloud dengan tatapan yang sangat-sangat-sangat tidak senang bahwa lamunannya diganggu.

"Sephiroth," ucap Cloud tenang. Padahal mah dalam hati dia berdoa moga ni singa kagak ngamuk dulu. "Ehm, gue sebagai sparring partner lo yang baik, budiman, rajin menabung dan rajin menggosok ini sangat prihatin sama keadaan rambut lo," ucap Cloud sambil senyum-senyum najis.

"Hah? Maksud lo?" ujar Sephiroth cengo sok-sok nggak ngerti. *kayaknya lo emang bloon deh Sephi* *author langsung dicincang om Sephi*

"Begini lho," Cloud memberi Sephiroth sesuatu yang sudah dia genggam daritadi di kantong kiri celananya. "Nih shampoo nanti lo pake ya. Sebagai permintaan maaf gue atas apa yang gue lakuin ke rambut lo."

Sephiroth memandang shampoo sachet yang diberi Cloud tadi. Diamatinya baik-baik shampoo tersebut, dibacanya dengan seksama kandungan protein yang terdapat di shampoo itu dan kelebihan-kelebihan lainnya. Melihat ada peluang, Cloud segera mengangkat tangan kanannya dan bersiap-siap untuk mencabut pedangnya. Saat kepala Sephiroth menunduk lebih rendah, Cloud langsung mencabut pedangnya dan langsung ngibrit lari kembali ke posisi dia semula.

"What the…? Apa yang kau lakukan Cloud..!"

"Sephiroth! Bola!"

Sephiroth langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang tadi meneriaki namanya. Belum sempat dia menyahuti teriakan tadi, sebagai gantinya dia disambut oleh bola yang melaju lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengenai wajah Sephiroth dengan telak. Bola yang terbentur dengan wajah Sephiroth tadi langsung keluar lapangan. Padahal Sephiroth sedang tidak dekat-dekat dengan garis pinggir lapangan, tetapi bola keluar pada garis pinggir lapangan saking kerasnya berbenturan dengan wajah Sephiroth.

Tendangan sudut untuk Organization XIII.

Axel sedang memainkan bola yang akan di tendangnya. Dimainkan jambulanang tersebut dengan memutar-mutarkannya di jari telunjuknya layaknya Michael Jordan. Wasit garis yang berada di samping Axel sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Axel yang seperti anak autis dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menyambit kepala Axel menggunakan bendera yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

"Aww! Itai yo!" rintih Axel sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja didzalimi benderanya wasit garis.

"Cepat tendang bolanya!" tukas sang wasit dengan muka yang seremnya menyaingi seramnya wajah Xemnas. Entah karena pelet atau Axel ngeri melihat wajah si wasit tersebut, dirinya langsung menaruh jambulanang di tempat yang seharusnya dan bersiap-siap menendang.

Axel menendang jambulanang dan di sambut dengan sundulan-sundulan kepala dari para pemain. Lexaeus dan Diz beradu kepala hingga benjol yang mereka dapat, Hayner dan Saix sibuk tarik-tarikan baju, sementara Zexion dan Donald sedang perang sihir. Mereka beradu merapal mantra sehingga bola yang hendak di sundul Diz tadi di beri mantera oleh Zexion –yang niatnya supaya langsung gol, tapi dipatahkan oleh Donald- dan berbelok lalu jatuh di antara Hayner dan Saix. Donald yang melihat sebuah kesempatan langsung merapal mantera lagi yang niatnya ingin menjauhkan bola dari gawang. Tetapi sebelum mantera selesai, bola tersebut tertendang oleh Hayner-Saix –yang tarik-tarikan baju kini menjadi buka-bukaan baju- dan sampai di kaki Roxas yang berada di belakang rombongan perebut bola. Melihat adanya bahaya, Donald langsung merapal mantera tetapi Zexion langsung memplester mulut si bebek tersebut dan mengikat kaki dan sayapnya.

"Kalo ngelihat lo diiket gini, gue jadi pengen bebek panggang neh," ujar Zexion sambil mengusap-usap perutnya dan memandang Donald dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"_Glek! Matilah awak!"_ ucap Donald dalam hati.

Roxas yang semula hanya diam dan ber-sweatdrop ria kini bersyukur mereka seperti itu.

"_Kesempatan! Harus gol, Roxas!"_ batin Roxas.

Dengan mantap, Roxas langsung menendang si jambulanang dengan sekuat tenaga. Padahal di depannya ada dua pemain lawan dan belum lagi rombongan ribut-ribut nggak jelas jauh di depannya. Namun dirinya yakin bahwa tendangan kali ini akan merobek pertahanan Kingdom Team.

Roxas menendang si jambulanang yang berbelok 45 derajat ke arah kiri dan melewati dua pemain lawan di pertengahan mereka berdiri. Roxas berdoa kilat supaya bola tersebut tidak tertangkap penjaga gawang karena gerombolan orang-orang yang sedang ribut itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Saat harapan hampir menjadi angan-angan ternyata jambulanang yang di shoot Roxas telah merobek gawang Kingdom Team. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga bola tersebut bisa menjebol pertahanan Goofy? mari kita lihat dari kacamata sang penjaga gawang.

Tendangan sudut untuk Organization XIII.

Goofy yang baru saja memberi pertolongan darurat pada Sephiroth langsung bersiap di depan gawang. Saat Axel menendang bola dan disambut oleh sundulan-sundulan kepala yang pada akhirnya jatuh di kaki Roxas dan ditendang olehnya, hanya nyengir kuda dan meremehkan tindakan Roxas bahwa tendangannya itu akan sia-sia.

"Tidak akan gol, kok!" ujar Goofy dengan sombong.

Tetapi manusia hanya bisa merencanakan dan tuhanlah yang menentukan. *emangnya Goofy manusia yak?* Saat jambulanang melewati dua pemain belakang Kingdom Team dan menuju gawang, terjadi hal yang tak terduga. Rombongan yang tadi merebutkan bola kini menuju tengah lapangan hingga menutup visualisasi Goofy yang sedang mengamati bola. Goofy menggerutu sebal karena soal ribut-ribut nggak jelas bukan Cloud-Sephiroth saja yang ahli, namun seluruh anggota Kingdom Team juga ahli dalam hal itu. Saat celah terbentuk karena gerombolan tersebut merenggang Goofy memutuskan untuk melompat ke kiri gawang karena bola mengarah ke kiri. Tetapi apa yang diprediksi oleh Goofy salah karena tanpa sengaja jambulanang tersundul oleh pantat Diz yang sedang adu bacot yang seperti emak-emak dengan Lexaeus dan menuju sudut kanan gawang. Goofy yang melihat adanya bahaya langsung merubah haluannya dan langsung melompat ke kanan, namun Goofy terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya oleh kulit kacang yang dimakannya tadi dan terjatuh tanpa sempat menangkap jambulanang.

GGOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Goofy menatap tidak percaya bahwa gawangnya akhirnya kebobolan juga. Ditatapnya sendu jambulanang yang kini anteng di dalam gawangnya dan Goofy membayangkan apa yang akan diberi sang pelatih karena kecelakaan ini.

"Hhh…" Goofy menghela nafas sambil mencabuti rumput lapangan dan memakannya.

Roxas melongo tidak percaya bahwa tendangannya tadi masuk. Roxas mencubit dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini tidak mimpi. Axel yang melihat hasil kerja Roxas membuahkan hasil yang manis langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk Roxas juga mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lexaeus dan Diz yang tadi sedang adu bacot terperangah begitu jambulanang bersarang di gawang Kingdom Team, begitu juga Saix dan Hayner.

Zexion dan Larxene langsung menghampiri Roxas dan ikut nimbrung dengan Axel. Saix yang tersadar dari melongonya itu juga menghampiri Roxas dengan sebelumnya merapihkan bajunya yang berantakan dan diikuti oleh Lexaeus.

"Good job, nak!" ucap Larxene juga mengusap-usap kepala Roxas.

"I love you full, roxas!" ucap Lexaeus sambil menyodorkan bibirnya berusaha untuk mencium Roxas.

"Eee, sudahlah hentikan!" ucap Roxas, terutama untuk Lexaeus yang kian membabi buta berusaha menciumnya. Didorongnya wajah Lexaeus menjauh dan Roxas berusaha lepas dari 'siksaan' teman-temannya.

"Satu gol lagi kita akan membalikkan keadaan!" teriak Zexion gaje.

Roxas yang mendengar ucapan Zexion langsung memandang papan skor dan dia baru sadar kalau waktu sudah tidak panjang lagi. Roxas sweatdrop begitu ingat bahwa waktu pertandingan terbuang percuma dengan hal-hal aneh bin gaje yang terjadi selama di lapangan.

"Yosha!" ucap mereka berbarengan. Sementara itu Kingdom Team hanya memandang sendu kelompok yang sedang bergerumul itu. Goofy masih dalam keterpurukannya dengan gaya duduk ala pembantu-pembantu yang dianiaya majikan, Diz mengusap kepalanya yang benjol sambil menggerutu gaje, Hayner sibuk merapikan bajunya yang berantakan gara-gara saix *ajegile, ni kalimat ambigu bener*, dan Donald dia hanya duduk gaje karena kecapekan mungkin, sementara Cloud dan Sephirouth seperti biasa, mereka bertengkar. Kali ini mereka adu bacot menyalahkan siapa yang salah karena bola yang di tendang Roxas tadi sampai lolos dari mereka berdua.

"Hua! Kebobolan!" ujar Sora dari kejauhan. Sora langsung merebahkan badannya di lapangan. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat lelah sekali begitu juga dengan Riku, Leon dan Auron.

Sementara itu Xigbar yang jobdesc-nya sebagai cheerleader jingkrak-jingkrakan gaje dengan Namine. Dengan semangatnya Xigbar meneriakan nama Roxas yang telah mencetak gol, "R to the O to the X to the A to the S! ROXAS!Yay!"

"Iyyuh," begitulah tanggapan Roxas saat namanya disebut oleh Cheerleader imitasi tersebut. Roxas masih menerima ketika Xigbar masih mengenakan seragam cheerleader pada umumnya –yang bagi Roxas sangat nggak umum kalau dipake oleh Xigbar—dan pompom merah jambu. Tapi sekarang, Xigbar entah kenapa tidak memakai pakaian cheerleader lagi. Dia menggantinya dengan pakaian ala Ladi Gaga di mv Bad Romance. Bukan, bukan pakaian warna putih yang hanya mulutnya aja yang kelihatan, bukan juga pakaian serba blink warna keemasan dengan rambut yang disanggul ke atas kayak alien, dan juga bukan pakaian serba hitam dengan mahkota hitam serta kacamata hitam dan pakaian tipis yang senada dengan warna kulit. *author merinding ngebayangin xigbar pake baju super tipis dengan warna senada ama kulit #iyyyuh*. Tetapi Xigbar menggunakan pakaian two piece yang biasa di pakai wanita. Yak! Pakaian dalam! Bukan, bukan warna putih yang dipake pas Lady Gaga ngebuka mantel beruang kutubnya, tapi Xigbar memakai pakaian dalam –bagian atasnya doang- yang warna hitam yang ada listriknya. Namun Xigbar sedikit memvariasikan pakaian tersebut dengan digantinya listrik menjadi laser warna hijau.

"A to the X to the E to the L!" kali ini giliran nama Axel yang diteriaki oleh Xigbar. Laser yang ada di dada Xigbar membentuk visualisasi wajah Axel dan itu sukses membuat Axel ingin muntah.

"Siapapun, tolong hetikan bencong ini!" teriak Axel frustasi. Tenang saja, Xigbar tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Axel. Jika Xigbar mendengar perkataan Axel tadi, mungkin tadi adalah ucapan Axel yang terakhir. Ingat, jangan pernah membuat bencong marah, karena bencong marah lebih seram dari kuntilanak manapun.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia seperti itu," ujar Saix sambil merangkul pundak Axel. "Setidaknya dia senang mendapat pekerjaan baru," Axel langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar perkataan Saix.

**-skip time-**

Pertandingan semakin memanas ketika waktu telah menunjukan menit ke-1 detik 54. Ya, ini adalah waktu tambahan karena setelah pertandingan berjalan 90 menit, skor masih seimbang, 1-1. Dari bangku pemain, pelatih Kingdom Team, King Mickey, teriak-teriak hingga urat lehernya terlihat. Dia tidak mau kali ini gawangnya kebobolan lagi. Sementara Xemnas, dia hanya duduk diam dan memandang para pemainnya dengan mata yang mengikuti bola bergulir dengan intens. Sementara Xion, dia sedang memandang kotak yang dia bawa tadi dengan mata yang sedikit berair.

Bola kini berada di kaki Sora. Sora langsung menggiringnya dengan Riku di sampingnya. Layaknya Tsubasa-Misaki dan Tachibana bersaudara di komik Captain Tsubasa, jika ada pair Sora-Riku pasti ada Roxas-Axel.

"Yosha! Roxas, ayo kita rebut bola dari mereka!" ujar Axel. Roxas mengangguk mantap dan menambah kecepatan larinya dan dia langsung menghadang laju Sora yang sedang menggiring bola. Terjadilah perebutan bola diantara mereka yang disaksikan oleh Riku dan Axel. Memang perebutan bola diantara mereka sama sekali tidak heboh seperti yang lainnya, namun Axel merasa prihatin karena dari sudut pandang Axel, Roxas dan Sora, seperti anak perempuan yang heboh berebutan bola kalau lagi jam pelajaran olahraga.

"Tch!" Axel langsung menghampiri Roxas-Sora karena tidak tahan hanya menjadi penonton. Begitu juga Riku yang menyusul tindakan Axel. Bukan, Riku bukan mengkhawatirkan Sora, namun dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri karena King Mickey sempat memberi wejangan kepada Riku bahwa dirinya harus intens mengawasi Axel dan itu menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama pertandingan berlangsung. Jika Riku lalai (mungkin) nyawanya akan menjadi taruhannya.

"Roxas! Tendang saja bolanya!" teriak Axel. Roxas langsung menendang bola tersebut begitu Axel berteriak seperti itu dan seperti yang telah diperhitungkan Axel, dia langsung menyambut jambulanang dan langsung menggiringnya dengan kecepatan kuda.

"Hhuuuooo!" teriak Axel gaje. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, setelah melewati beberapa pemain Kingdom Team, Axel menendang jambulanang dengan sekuat tenaga. Zexion langsung melotot begitu Axel menendang jambulanang. Pasalnya, jarak dari tempat Axel berdiri tidak bisa dibilang dekat dengan gawang.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan, Axel!" tukas Larxene.

"Pasti gol! Itu tendangan jarak jauh ala gue setelah gue berguru sama komik Captain Tsubasa!" sahut Axel pe-de.

"Baka! Sudah pasti tidak akan ma…" ucapan Larxene terhenti begitu peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan di bunyikan. Seisi stadion langsung hening karena menunggu apakah tendangan Axel tadi dihitung gol atau tidak. Larxene meremas rambutnya, Zexion masih melotot, Roxas menghampiri Axel dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan perasaan was-was, King Mickey menggigiti jarinya, Xemnas memeluk Xion yang sedang memeluk kotak aquarium Paul, sementara Axel sendiri hanya cengir-cengir gaje. Dan keadaan kembali riuh setelah mereka melihat papan skor, 2-1. Ternyata tendangan Axel tadi berhasil merobek gawang Kingdom Team sebelum pluit dibunyikan. Goofy yang makin terpuruk karena gawangnya berhasil dijebol kembali duduk di lapangan ala pembantu, sementara yang lain langsung terduduk lemas begitu mereka dinyatakan kalah.

Begitu sadar bahwa mereka memenangkan pertandingan ini, semuanya berlarian menuju tempat Axel berdiri. Roxas yang disampingnya langsung memeluk Axel dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Jadi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang penonton, Axel sedang disiksa oleh teman-temannya karena mereka sekarang tidak hanya sekedar memeluk, namun menindih juga, jadi terbentuklah tumpukan manusia di tengah lapangan.

"Itai yo!" teriak Axel dengan suara yang sangat memilukan. Mau sekencang apapun Axel berteriak, tidak ada yang medengarnya karena mereka sedang dalan euforia kegembiraan memenangkan pertandingan. Jadi sabar saja, ya, Axel ^^

Euforia kegembiraan juga melanda Xemnas. Dia loncat-loncat gaje sambil meninju udara. Namun Xion tidak mengikuti kegembiraan yang dirasakan Xemnas dan yang lainnya. Matanya kini siap menumpahkan isinya yang sekian lama dia tahan dari tadi. Apakah yang terjadi dengan Xion, mari kita flashback.

**-flashback-**

Paul mengambil makanan di kotak yang bertuliskan ORGANIZATION XIII dan hal itu sukses membuat Xion dan Xemnas melongo. Xemnas lega sekaligus senang karena pada akhirnya bukan timnyalah yang harus kalah. Namun kelegaan dan kesenangan yang dirasakan Xemnas tidak berlangsung lama ketika Paul juga mengambil makanan di kotak lainya, KINGDOM TEAM. Xemnas langsung melotot tajam kepada Paul dan memberinya beberapa death glare andalan miliknya. Sementara Paul, dia sama sekali tidak mempan dengan death glare andalan Xemnas karena pikirannya sedang berpusat pada makanannya. Sayangnya Xemnas bukan orang yang pantang menyerah. Merasa death glare tidak berguna, dia hanya memandang Paul si Gurita. Lama Xemnas memandangnya namun yang dipandang masih asyk-asyik ria di dalam aquarium, sementara efek dari yang Xemnas lakukan dirasakan oleh Xion. Xion gelisah karena sikap Xemnas, dan dia hendak menghentikan tindakan Xemnas dengan mencoba menutup kembali aquarium mini tersebut.

"Jangan coba-coba kau tutup, Xion," ujar Xemnas. Xion langsung membatu begitu Xemnas berbicara seperti itu. Ditarik kembali tangannya yang hendak menutup aquarium tersebut dan dia kembali menatap Xemnas yang masih menatap aquarium. Paul yang menjadi objek pemandangan Xemnas hanya muter-muter ria di dalam aquarium setelah menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di dalam kotak.

Bagai punduk merindukan bulan, yang dilakukan Xemnas dalam diamnya ternyata membuahkan hasil. Paul merasa hawa disekitarnya sudah sangat-sangat-tidak enak. Saat dia berhenti muter-muter dan sedikit memandang Xemnas, dari situlah hal yang membuat Xion menangis dimulai.

Paul sengaja menatap Xemnas dan mereka bertemu pandang. Xemnas masih dengan gayanya dan membalas tatapan Paul dan Paul juga membalas tatapan mata Xemnas. Terjadilah perang tatap-menatap di antara mereka berdua. Tidak, tidak ada listrik yang muncul seperti di komik-komik jika mereka sedang perang pandang-memandang, yang ada hanyalah teriakan-teriakan para supporter dan sekelebat bayangan para pemain yang melewati lapangan di depan mereka dengan kecepatan lari di atas rata-rata manusia. Seperti pepatah, apalah daya tangan tak sampai', Paul akhirnya menyerah bertatapan mata dengan Xemnas karena dia bukanlah Gurita si Jago Menatap melainkan Gurita yang Jago Ngeramal. Paul memutuskan tatapannya dengan Xemnas dan mencari-cari sesuatu agar dia terlihat sibuk. Namun selama apapun menghindar, saat Paul melirik Xemnas untuk yang kesekian lakinya, Xemas masih dengan posisinya yang semula dan hal itu membuat Paul sakit kepala dan susah buang air besar. Dan tiba-tiba saja Paul merasakan ngilu di daerah jantungnya dan pada akhirnya dia mengambang di permukaan air.

Xion tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya karena binatang yang Xion sayangi (kali ini aja) harus kehilangan nyawanya. Xemnas memerintahkan untuk membuang isi aquarium tersebut, namun Xion masih saja memegang aquarium tersebut lebih kuat.

"Kau jahat," tukas Xion.

"Itulah hal yang harus diterima untuk seseorang yang melanggar hukum," sahut Xemnas.

"Tapi kan, Paul bukan orang, dia…"

"Dia hewan. Dan itu sama saja," setelah berbicara seperti itu Xemnas kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pertandingan sepak bola, sementara Xion hanya memandang aquarium yang isinya sudah tidak bergerak lagi sambil memeluk erat aquarium tersebut.

**-end of flashback -**

Pendukung Organization XIII -yang mayoritasnya para shadow dan dusk- kembali riuh ketika pemasangan medali setelah Kingdom Team turun. Semuanya –minus para pemain, pendukung dan pelatih Kingdom Team- merasa sangat senang. Ada yang mencium-cium medali tersebut dan ada juga yang menjadikan medali tersebut sebagai kaca. Lalu saat penyerahan piala World Cup kegembiraan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Xigbar yang sudah bergabung dengan para pemain dan Xemnas juga Xion langsung mencoba mencium para pemain Organization XIII satu persatu. Dan Roxas makin sweatdrop dengan Xigbar, karena bukan hanya pakaiannya saja yang menyerupai Lady Gaga, Xigbar menggunakan make up yang sama dengan Lady Gaga. Roxas menduga selama ini laptop yang sering ditenteng Xigbar isinya hanya video make up tutorial Lady Gaga saja.

Sekali lagi, itu hanya dugaan nyeleneh Roxas dan dia tidak mau banyak memikirkannya karena memikirkan sekilas saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Setelah menerima Piala World Cup, pemain Organization XIII diikuti para pemain Kingdom Team berbaris satu shaf di lapangan dan mereka membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para penonton yang telah memberi mereka support. Lalu setelah semuanya selesai berterima kasih, Organization XIII langsung kebanjiran poto-poto dan wawancara. Sementara Kingdom Team mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tidak bisa membayangkan apa hukuman yang akan diberi King Mickey nanti.

"Goodbye happiness, welcome to the hell," tulis Goofy dalam fb-nya. Pemain yang lain yang tidak sengaja melihat apdetan status Goofy langsung menge-likenya.

**O. WA. RI ^^**

**Ja, minna, bagaimana? Apakah Gaje? Sengguh ide fic ini sudah sangat jarang mampir di otak saya. Dan saya lupa harus megakhirinya seperti apa karena pertandingan ini seharusnya sedang hangat satu tahun yang lalu.**

**Gimana akhirnya? Gaje kan? Saya saja merasa bahwa akhir cerita ini nggak banget **

**Tapi, ya, mau bagaimana lagi karena ilham dan ide tidak pernah mampir di otak saya.**

**Hontou ni Gomenasai!**

**Bener-bener telat mengapdet fic ini! Rencana awalnya harus selesai pada tahun 2010, namun nasib berkata lain karena saya baru bisa menyelesaikannya di tahun berikutnya..**

**Hh, taihen desune….**

**Ja, minna, ditunggu ya review dari kalian…**

**Review kalian adalah suplemen bagi saya untuk meneruskan menulis fic di ffn ini **

**Arigatou gozaimasu yang udah mau baca dan review dari chap pertama hingga chap ke-3 kemarin **

**Jeongmal gomapta **

**OMAKE**

Author : (ngeliat jam) "ett dah, udah jam satu pagi aja!"

Sora : "Heiiiii, authoooorrr, kenapa tim kami yang harus kalah" (gaya bahasa sadako)

Author : "So-sora? Hadeuh, kebanyakan begadang bisa ngeliat Sora, nanti jangan-jangan bisa ngeliat Jaejoong lagi" #Authordirimpukbangku

Goofy : "Author, apa hukuman dari King Mickey? Katakan! Katakan, Author!"

Author : "Cho-chotto, chotto! Kenapa nggak kau Tanya sendiri sama King Mickey!"

Sephiroth : "Eh! Gue nggak mau tahu ya, balikin rambut gue kesemula! Enak aja lo maen potong-potong rambut gue!"

Author : "Y-yang motong kan bukan gue! Tuh, si Cloud!"

Cloud : "Gue nuntut duit kesejahteraan! Babak belur nih gue!"

Author : "Jangan minta ke gue! Gue bukan emak lo! Huaaaa, tasukete!"

Sora, Goofy, Sephiroth, Cloud : "Hei! Jangan lari!"

King Mickey : "Ehem, kalian mau kemana?"

Sora, Goofy, Sephiroth, Cloud : ("GLEK! King Mickey")

King Mickey : "Semuanya ikut aku!"

Sora, Goofy, Sephiroth, Cloud : ("Tasukete yo!")

**Thanks for reading minna ^^**

**Selanjutnya, saya mau memberi sedikit teaser untuk fic saya selanjutnya…**

**Mohon dibaca dan komentarnya ya…**

**TEASER 1**

Souji meninggalkan yasoinaba dan segera menaiki bus. Sengaja Souji tidak memberitahu pamannya, Ryoutaro Dojima, bawa hari ini dia kembali ke Inaba. Dia ingin memberikan surprise dan itu berlaku juga bagi teman-temannya.

"Aku kembali, Inaba."

**TEASER 2**

Aku menghentikan makanku dan menyisakan ramen yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku menatap layar kaca berpendar itu dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Segera aku mematikan tv dengan sedikit kasar dan mendengus sebal. Lalu aku membuang sisa ramen ini ke tempat sampah dan meneguk susu dengan terburu-buru dan mengkandaskan isinya lalu kulempar botolnya di sembarang tempat. Bunyi botol pecah yang kulempar tadi begitu nyaring sekali di ruangan yang sunyi dan hanya aku seorang saja yang berada di sini. Aku menatap pecahan-pecahan botol itu dengan sinis dan segera meninggalkannya tanpa terlebih dahulu membereskannya.

"Hyung, kita putus…"

**Doudesuka, minna-san?**

**Nah, saatnya membalas review!**

**Reyn-kun Walker**

Senpai, sudah saya apdet. Monggo dibacan dan errr, goloknya tolong singkirkan…

Hehehe…

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**Spywarecatz**

Arigatou buat koreksinya. Saya langsung baca ulang begitu baca reviewmu dan benar. Hadeuh, typo memang musuh author! *gelenggelengkepala

Sudah ada pair SoraRoxas, tapi maaf kalo bukan Yaoi. Saya masih dalam tahap menulis genre seperti itu *bilangajanggakbisa #PLAK

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**Ventus Hikari**

Hikari-san, makasih banget udah ngasih aku saran dan kritikan! Iyya nih, saya waktu menulis chap ke-3 sense joke saya rada menurun (dan sepertinya itu berlaku juga di chap 4) #sigh (-'

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**RoalicARIA**

Aria-san, saya berdoa supaya ficmu juga cepat apdet, begitu juga fic-fic aku lainnya. Bagaimana chap kali ini? Gaje kan? Dan, err, sorry buat Paul karena saya harus membuatnya mati muda… *siap-siap kabur, siapa tahu dibantai aria-san

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**Dazzling Flame**

Sudah saya apdet, flame-san. Semoga saat kamu sedang membaca ini, kamu tidak ditatapi oleh ortu lagi ^^

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**Tie19**

Gya!Maaf baru apdet! Pilihan saya akhirnya terjawab di chap ini kan

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**Esha Shalvovich**

Ini sudah saya apdet. Gomen ya lama banget apdetnya…

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**CornellDeacon**

Wah, coba ada yang bikin videonya yah, pasti saya langsung donlot

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**VVGeorge**

Hehehe, makasih VV-san

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**Fedeoya Kimchi**

Iyya, KH itu memang unik. Salut deh buat programernya dan yang telah memunculkan ide untuk membuat gamen seunik Kingdom Heart! Five thumbs up!

Arigatou udah baca dan review ^^

**Ja, minna-san, kono fic wa doudesuka?**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya…**

**Dan maap banget baru saya apdet sekarang-sekarang…**

**Dan untuk teaser yang saya cantumkan, silahkan temukan nanti di fandom Persona dan Screenplay ya…**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


End file.
